


Spirit of the Season

by allofuswithwings



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Complicated Relationships, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Showbiz Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Dom gets frustrated at Matt changing his mind all the time.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Kudos: 7





	Spirit of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal/Dreamwidth. Originally published December 2011.

“I wanted to stay in Italy for Christmas,” Matt grumbled.  
  
His hand carded through his newly-blue hair.  
  
“So why didn’t you?” Dom asked.  
  
“My mum would’ve been pissed.”  
  
Dom grinned. Matt saw it and flipped him a V.  
  
He leaned over and took the bottle of vodka from Dom’s grip, taking a few gulps and making a face. As he handed it back, he buried his face in Dom’s neck, biting at it playfully. Dom snorted and shoved him away.  
  
His eyes went back to the lightly falling snow outside the conservatory, shifting on the uncomfortable wicker furniture.  
  
“What’s up your arse?” Matt asked.  
  
Dom threw him a puzzled look. “Nothing. What’s up yours?”  
  
Matt stared out the glass windows for a few moments, his expression troubled.  
  
“Nothing. You just shoved me away. You didn’t have to be a wanker.”  
  
Dom sighed and slouched back in the seat. “I wasn’t being a wanker. I was just doing it before you decided to start anything.”  
  
“Start what?”  
  
“You _know_ what, mate. And we already said – _you_ already said – that there wasn’t going to be any of that anymore.”  
  
“When did I say that? I say a lot of things.”  
  
Dom snorted, running a hand over his face and shaking his head. He let out an exasperated groan.  
  
“For fuck’s sake, Matt.”  
  
Matt pouted. “What?”  
  
“Look, I don’t even care either way, you know that. If you want us to do all that again, we can. If you don’t, then don’t. But stop with this changing your mind bollocks. It’s doing my head in.”  
  
Matt sulked for a few minutes, rubbing his sock-covered foot against the rough carpet.  
  
“It’s Christmas,” he announced.  
  
“Yes? And?”  
  
“And so, y’know, it’s the spirit of the season and all that shite.”  
  
“What is?” Dom laughed. “Fucking?”  
  
Matt giggled, half-attempting to suppress it.  
  
“No, not fucking. Well, maybe fucking. I don’t know. But kissing at least, yeah?”  
  
Dom quirked an eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips. “Only if there’s mistletoe.”  
  
Matt looked around the room, craning his neck back and forth.  
  
“Well, I’m sure there’s some around in here somewhere.”  
  
“Well, this is my parent’s house, and I’m sure there isn’t.”  
  
“So, what are you saying?”  
  
Dom shrugged innocently. “I don’t make the rules.”  
  
Matt narrowed his eyes. “Fine. You want mistletoe, I’ll give you fucking mistletoe,” he grumbled.  
  
He rummaged around in the pockets of his trousers for a while before producing a thick black marker. Dom watched as he began scrawling on the palm of his hand.  
  
After ten seconds or so, Matt thrust his hand in Dom’s face to display his work of art. A hastily-drawn outline of what vaguely resembled mistletoe was plastered across his pale skin, stretching from the base of his fingers to the heel of his hand.  
  
Dom’s smile grew wide and mischievous.  
  
“And how are we going to kiss under it if that hand is down my pants?”  
  
Matt’s expression became a mix of wrath and desire, his eyes fiery. He stretched his arm above their heads and shoved Dom roughly back into the seat.  
  
“I guess it’s not going down your pants then, is it?” Matt growled.  
  
He mashed their lips together and began kissing Dom aggressively. When they broke apart, Dom was still grinning.  
  
“Well, maybe not yet,” he breathed.  
  
Matt’s eyes lit up again and he silenced Dom with another volley of violent kisses.


End file.
